Plaisirs divers et variés
by Soullakh
Summary: Plusieurs OS sans scénario. Zoro et Sanji qui font des galipettes dans diverses situations. C'est hard! Vous voilà prévenues...
1. Après la bataille

**Bonjour, bonjour. **

**Bon autant le dire tout de suite, mes sentiments vis-à-vis de cette fic sont partagés…**

**Eh oui j'ai écrit vraiment du sexe pour du sexe… Et hard en plus. Elle est vachement courte en plus…Et j'ose poster ça…**

**J'ai écrit ça en écoutant « Hard rock Hallelujah » de Lordi, donc bon… No comment !**

**Bref, commençons le tour habituel des choses à dire…**

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Oda, je les lui emprunte pour cette fanfic'…**

**Il s'agit de relations sexuelles entre garçons, donc le premier (ou la première) qui met un commentaire homophobe (même si ça m'étonnerai fortement), je le dit tout de suite : il ou elle peut aller se faire foutre (sans mauvais jeux de mots) .**

**Dédicaces: Pour Nathdawn, ma ne-chan, qui m'a encouragé à le poster, tu me fais oser des choses que je n'oserai jamais…Je te dédicace cette partie de jambes en l'air…**

**Une dernière chose (et après j'arrête de vous embêter) : je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fans de Sanji, j'en ai fait…vous verrez. **** (Super suspens !) Sincèrement, vous pouvez me lapider, je vous le permets…**

**Sur ce je vais stopper, parce-que ma parlotte va être plus longue que ma fic' (ce qui craint quand même…)**

**Bonne lecture girls (par souci d'équité : vous aussi boys) !**

* * *

Le combat était terminé.

Sanji avait observé Zoro porter le coup final à ce monstre.

Il s'avança vers lui, et comme toujours le regard de démon du sabreur le fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Ils étaient seuls et Sanji savait ce que le second des mugiwara attendait de lui. Et cela l'excitait terriblement. Il s'avança vers Zoro.

« Rude combat. » fut tout ce qu'il dit.

L'épeiste acquiesça en silence et attrapa le cuisinier par la taille.

« J'ai envie… »Commença-t-il mais Sanji lui coupa le souffle en soupesant son membre dur et murmura :

« Chut… je sais ce que tu veux… Et j'ai ce qu'il faut pour t'accueillir. »

Le regard de Zoro brilla de perversité. Il le retourna et le plaqua contre un arbre environnant. Sans prévenir, il lui arracha son pantalon et grogna à son oreille :

« Si tu m'excite comme ça, viens pas te plaindre de plus pouvoir marcher… »

Sanji était vraiment très dur maintenant. Il ondula des hanches de manière provocante contre celles du bretteur.

« Mets-la-moi. Profondément. »

Et voilà, il perdait toute sa classe naturelle au contact de cette brute épaisse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il en avait besoin.

Il sentit le froissement d'un pantalon que l'on enlève et sentit l'érection imposante du marimo se nicher à l'intérieur de ses fesses. Il gémit. Le bretteur bougea. Il renversa la tête en arrière et cria son plaisir à toute la forêt. Dieu qu'il pouvait aimer cela !

« Aaahh…J'aime ça ! Plus fort ! »

Les grognements profonds de Zoro dans le creux de son oreille lui répondirent.

Se faire prendre sans autre forme de procès, se comporter grossièrement, il n'y avait qu'à Zoro qu'il laissait cela. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait droit à sa lubricité, et de savoir que le sabreur prenait son pied sans se soucier de lui, il aimait ça.

« Ça te plaît, hein, de te faire défoncer… »

Sanji haleta de plaisir. Oui il aimait se faire totalement dominer. Il aimait cette queue bien dure qui allait et venait à un rythme frénétique en lui. Il en était tombé amoureux.

Les paroles rauques, rudes, même insultantes de Zoro rajoutait à son plaisir.

Il n'y avait que le membre dur du bretteur en lui, ses grondements de plaisirs et sa voix rauque tellement sexy, pour lui faire perdre la tête et sa dignité comme cela.

Et pendant que ce dernier le besognait contre cet arbre, brutalement, il se sentait enfin complet, enfin lui-même, dans toute sa simplicité bestiale.

Puis, Sanji aperçut le septième ciel et cria sa joie qui se répandit sur le tronc devant lui.

L'hallelujah du sexe ? Un arbre et un marimo en rut. Le vert dans tous ces états.

Ce dernier après quelques coups de reins habiles, emplit son antre chaude de sa semence. Le cuisinier en soupira encore de plénitude.

Mais le moment désagréable du vide approchait. Il fallait faire vite. Sanji retint Zoro qui allait se retirer.

« T'as pas envie d'un second round ? »

La phrase eut un effet dévastateur sur Zoro qui lui répondit néanmoins calmement:

« T'es en chaleur, minette ? »

« Abruti, je suis un mâle, je suis donc en rut. Arrête de parler, quand tu essayes de réfléchir tu deviens désagréable…Haaaa ! »

Sanji avait été coupé par un coup de rein puissant et rageur, qui lui avait autant fait plaisir que souffrir. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors blondinet ? On a perdu sa langue ?

« Mmm…Tais-toi et bouge. »

Et c'était partit pour un nouveau tour de grand huit.

FIN.

**Alors ? Alors ? (je sais… C'est quoi cette fin ?!)**

**J'ose demander : y'en a-t-il parmi vous qui ont apprécié ? Je prie ces personnes de bien vouloir laisser une review. Les meurtres et autres menaces de mort sont bien entendu interdites sauf contre-indication. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Une question, j'avais l'intention d'en publier une série de court PWP, est-ce que ça vous dit? Non parce-que si celui là vous ne l'aimez pas autant que je stoppe tout de suite... **

**Review?**


	2. Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'roll

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Du coup j'ai changé le titre et le résumé. Il s'agit de l'ancien "Après la bataille".Alors me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire… Peut-être moins hard ? Je ne sais pas trop…Bon en tout cas, petite explication : j'écris ces histoires de façon volontairement provocatrices, grossières… Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Et oui, c'est normal, si vous trouvez que ça ressemble à du porno. Donc je préviens, c'est interdit au moins de 18 pour cause de sexe et drogue ! Mais je n'en doute pas que certaines d'entre vous dépasse la limite et bon… Comme vous voulez ! XD (que celle qui n'a jamais fait ça me jette la première pierre !) **

**Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

**Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'roll.**

La bande du chapeau de paille profitait de vacances bien méritées sur une île estivale, et s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un bar enfumé pour s'amuser un peu. La chaleur était brassée par deux ou trois ventilateurs rouillés et grinçants accrochés au plafond. La moiteur de l'air nocturne leur collait aux vêtements dans cet endroit aux airs de saloon. Un jukebox crachait une musique lancinante, perdu dans un coin sombre. L'alcool coulait à flots dans le gosier de dizaines de poivrots au regard noyé dans leur verre.

C'est ce cadre idyllique qu'avait choisi Luffy pour s'amuser, l'endroit étant réputé pour ces délicieux steaks d'un kilo. Les autres pestèrent légèrement mais le suivirent, comme toujours.

L'alcool coulait donc à flots et l'équipage s'échauffait, riant, buvant, dansant. Le patron observait cela, peu rassuré mais attiré par l'odeur d'argent que transportaient les pirates, supposément toujours plein aux as (légende urbaine…).

Zoro buvait tranquillement dans son coin, comme à son habitude. Perdu dans ses ruminations existentielles, il observait le cuistot rire avec ses mellorines. En fait, il matait son petit cul parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès d'agiter ses fesses devant lui.

Perdu dans ses fantasmes, il grogna d'énervement, quand le blondinet se retourna et lui lança en riant :

« Oï, Marimo, j'ai parié quelque-chose avec les filles et ça te concerne… Alors soit gentil pour une fois et ne bouge pas de ta chaise. »

Ce qui fit que Zoro obéit au cuistot, c'est le regard langoureux qu'il lui lança. Il se dit que cela pourrait être intéressant…Nami et Robin regardèrent Sanji se diriger vers le jukebox en riant. Elles n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il allait vraiment le faire…

Zoro regarda Sanji choisir sa musique et la mettre dans le jukebox, sa bouteille à la main. Il commençait à comprendre et trouvait cela particulièrement bien trouvé comme pari…

Nami, elle, pensait que jamais Zoro ne pourrait être excité par le cuisinier, mais commençait sérieusement à douter en voyant son regard de prédateur.

Et la musique joua. Un air lent, souple et rock'n'roll, s'écoula de l'appareil. Sanji ferma les yeux et commença à onduler de la taille, prit par le rythme. Tout le monde dans la salle s'était tu et l'équipage l'observait les yeux ronds se diriger d'un pas vacillant en tempo vers le bretteur, qui lui souriait d'un air carnassier. Le cuistot s'assit sur les cuisses de ce dernier, dont la main glissa jusqu'à son postérieur ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive cuistot de malheur ? »

La lueur d'espoir dans la question posée sur un ton de plaisanterie, n'échappa pas au cuisinier. Il rit et passa ses mains baladeuses dans le dos musclé de Zoro. Il prit le temps de s'allumer une clope avant de répondre et il en cracha la fumée au visage du bretteur qui gronda d'énervement :

« Ne crache pas ta fumée à la con en plein dans mon visage ! »

«Je t'emmerde. Je me suis dit que tes fesses méritaient un peu de repos après les nuits d'enfer que je leur ai fait subir… Alors les miennes se portent volontaires. »

Zoro eut un regard bêtement heureux… Qui se transforma en brasier quand Sanji ondula des hanches contre ses cuisses le regard un peu ivre.

« En fait tu supportes pas l'alcool, c'est pour ça…. »

Sanji se pencha et lui décocha un baiser langoureux auquel Zoro répondit avec enthousiasme lui faisant lâcher la bouteille qui s'explosa par terre, le précieux liquide se répandant sur le sol crasseux. Mais pour une fois, il s'en moquait, la créature au-dessus de lui le valait largement.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipage les observait, sous le choc. Jamais personne n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Franky se pencha et murmura à Ussop :

« Dis, tu crois qu'ils… enfin tu vois…la chose…ça quoi…bref…avant ?! »

« Je comprends pas du tout ce que tu racontes Franky…Mais c'est surréaliste ! »

Nami, elle pendant que tout le monde les observait, fulminait. Passé le choc premier, elle avait bien compris que Zoro et Sanji était amants et que le blondinet l'avait roulé dans la farine. C'est sûr qu'il pouvait réussir à l'exciter s'il l'avait déjà fait avant ! Cet abruti semblait oublier sa galanterie quand il était bourré ! Il avait osé lui faire ça ! Grand bien lui en fasse, il ne perdait rien pour attendre… Nami se mit à rire de manière démentielle. Sa vengeance à elle allait être chaude…

Mais Sanji ne se doutait de rien et était bien trop occupé à chauffer son amant. Ce dernier avait fini par détacher ses lèvres de celles du cuistot et parcourait son cou de baiser. Sanji gémit bruyamment et Zoro revint à la réalité, aux gens qui les regardaient.

« Eh blondinet, je savais pas que t'aimais te donner en spectacle… Si tu veux on peut le faire sur une table comme des barbares, mais j'avais cru comprendre que tu préférais un peu d'intimité… »

Le cuisinier 5 étoiles réagit aussitôt. Il se leva et fit sensuellement signe à Zoro de le rejoindre.

« Ferme-là tête d'algue, et viens avec moi. »

Le bretteur se leva à son tour et le suivit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ils avaient oublié l'équipage, les gens autour du bar, le patron qui depuis 5 bonnes minutes essuyai le même verre avec le même torchon. Une fois que leurs camarades eurent poussés la porte à battant du bar, l'équipage rentra dans une discussion enflammée, sur la nature exacte de leur relation, la durée, les petits détails... Mais Nami était ailleurs. Songeuse, elle imaginait son plan de vengeance…

Ils trouvèrent enfin un hôtel digne de ce nom pour une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, dixit Sanji. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, affamés. Leur bouches avides se rencontrèrent et commencèrent un rock à deux. Sanji passa ses bras autour du cou de Zoro, qui l'entraîna rapidement vers le lit, le faisant tomber sous lui. Ils se déshabillèrent dans la précipitation, arrachant réciproquement leurs vêtements.

Lorsque leurs deux peaux nues se retrouvèrent, ils eurent un frisson de plaisir. Le bretteur se pencha et embrassa le cuisinier dans le cou, puis il descendit doucement le long de son corps, caressant, mordillant, jouant…

Sanji gémissait, soupirait, s'énervait. Il finit par être tellement agacé de ce manège qu'il renversa Zoro et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!, questionna un marimo plus que surpris. »

« C'est toi qui doit me prendre, et vite parce-que là j'en ai marre de ton petit manège, alors où tu te dépêche, où c'est moi qui...hum… »

Sourcil en vrille fut interrompu par les doigts affreusement délicieux de la tête d'algue et se mit à bouger rythmiquement du bassin avec ces derniers.

« Haa, oui, là c'est mieux… Beaucoup mieux…hum ! »

Zoro, encouragé par les gémissements érotiques de Sanji, le renversa sous lui.

« La prochaine je saurais qu'au lieu d'essayer de te violer pour t'avoir en dessous de moi, je devrais essayer l'alcool… »

« Abruti, ferme-là et défonce-moi. »

« A ton service. »

Le bretteur joignit l'acte à ses paroles et le coq de première classe hurla de plaisir. Enfin, il était complet. Zoro se mit à bouger lentement, de peur de lui faire mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Plus vite ! T'es une lopette ou..HAAAA ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la lopette ? »

Le bretteur piqué au vif s'était mis à donner des coups de bassins frénétiques, faisant bouger violemment le lit. Et Sanji n'arrivait plus qu'à s'accrocher, prit par un violent plaisir. Il hurlait des choses obscènes au Marimo, terriblement excité par l'attitude du cuisinier. Il avait oublié à quel point Sanji était un vrai tigre au lit lorsqu'il avait trop bu.

« Oooh… Ce que t'es serré… »

S'en fut trop pour Sanji, qui jouit sur les abdominaux de son partenaire. Ce dernier n'y tenant plus, explosa à son tour à l'intérieur du cuisinier qui ferma les yeux de plaisir. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour calmer leurs cœurs battants et leurs membres flageolants.

Sourcils en vrille se redressa alors pour aller se chercher de quoi s'en griller une, quand le marimo le retint par le bras et le fit basculer sous lui.

« Oï, tu me fais quoi là, tête de nœud ! »

« Tiens tu varie ton répertoire d'insultes ? »

« Dégage ! J'ai envie de fumer! »

« La cigarette, c'est après le sexe, pas vrai ? »

« … »

« Et nous, on a pas fini… Alors tu restes là sagement parce-que ce soir, tu t'en sortiras pas si facilement… »

Sanji rit et passa ses mains dans le dos de Zoro.

« D'accord Marimo, mais juste pour ce soir. »

Zoro sourit, content de lui. C'est vrai, avoir Sanji sous lui, c'était comme un noël en avance…Et puis, maintenant, il savait qu'avec une bonne bouteille, il pouvait le faire flancher facilement…

Nami, elle n'avait rien loupé de toute la scène, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait très chaud. Certainement à cause de l'air étouffant. Sans aucun doute. En tout cas, elle avait ce qu'il lui fallait, et l'appareil photo à la main, elle repartit en ricanant.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'équipage était parti, après avoir eu une grande discussion avec le second et le cuisinier. Ces derniers, fatigués d'un harcèlement perpétuel, avait fini par répondre à leurs questions. Oui ils couchaient ensemble. Non ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Non pas de fleurs , de St Valentin…

Puis était arrivé le journal, avec les nouveaux avis de recherche de la marine. Nami récupéra le journal et dit d'une voix toute innocente :

« Oh, tiens Sanji, il y a ton avis, ils ont changé la photo. »

« J'arrive Nami-Swaaaannnn ! »

Sanji arriva en se dandinant, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient changé cet horrible portrait ridicule. Il prit l'avis de recherche et…hurla de terreur.

« C'est quoi ça ?! »

Tout l'équipage ameuté par son cri, vient voir l'avis. Sur celui-ci, on pouvait voir une photo de Sanji , rouge en train de crier son plaisir et un bout de l'épaule de Zoro. Et sur l'avis il était précisé que ce dernier était son amant.

Et oui, Nami avait osé ouvrir la porte, ces derniers, trop absorbés n'avait rien remarqué. Elle avait pris Sanji en photo et l'avait envoyé anonymement à la marine avec ses petits détails…

Sanji dévasté, pensait à toutes les magnifiques nymphes de la terre qui s'éloignaient… Zoro lui s'en moquait, il était plutôt content, c'était sûr, maintenant il aurait l'ero-cook pour lui tout seul.

La vengeance d'une femme peut être terrible…

FIN !

* * *

**Donc, comment avez-vous trouvé ma modeste production ? Vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à faire plus long, je me suis surpassé… :p Pour Mayu, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Sanji est moins soumis quand même, non ? Promis la prochaine fois, Zoro est en-dessous… :)  
**

**Dernière chose, petit jeu : la première qui trouve la chanson que Sanji a mis dans le jukebox, je lui dédicace le prochain OS et elle a le droit de me lancer n'importe quel défi d'écriture. Indice chez vous : C'est une musique d'Elvis Presley. Et comme il a écrit plus de 100 morceaux, je vous laisse 5 chances. (Je vous gâte hein ? VA TE FAIRE F***** C******* ! L'auteure s'est faite massacrer par une horde de fanfikeuses et viré du site pour cause de trop de gros mots…)**

**Participez nombreuses ! Ce jeu est sans obligation d'achat.**

**J'oubliai : Review ?**


	3. Tourment d'amour

**Tourment d'amour.**

**Bwwaahhhaaahhaa ! Amis du jour bonjour ! Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez « mais c'est quoi ce titre à la con ? »**

**Eh bien aucun rapport avec l'amour ^^ ! **

**Bon on va commencer depuis le début : cette idée est née de mon cerveau imbibé de rh… de jus de mangue…. De là quand on n'est pas net, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je n'ai pas fait de song-fic, encore heureux !**

**Le tourment d'amour est un gâteau antillais à base de farine et de noix de coco (ou de bananes, ou autres) que j'adore ! ^^**

**Bon autant dire que j'ai un peu honte, mais…il était 6h du mat', je me suis éclaté à l'écrire en rigolant comme une hyène donc je poste. Rimbaud avait son absinthe pour écrire, moi j'avais ma vod…coca zero.**

**Hum…Zoro est…euh…très soumis. Donc, pour les fans de Zoro, pardon…^^**

**Bon alors, alors (encore une fois mon bavardage est long…) :**

**Dédicace : et un OS ,un ! Pour Sanji-Mayu ! Eh oui, j'ai honte d'avoir fait ça comme ça pour toi, mais…. Voilà, je te le dédicace !**

**Remerciements : à toutes mes gentilles lectrices et les filles qui sont pas inscrites :Une Lectrice et Y. Mangaka Merciiii ! Nathdawn pour papoter tout le temps avec moi, tes mots sont comme la mer, ils m'apaisent et me font trop du bien (vois comme je ne suis pas sage ne-chan tu peux être fière de moi)…., Furyina parce-que….ma potote (comprendre copine) ! ROCK YOU ! Et toutes les filles avec qui je papote ! **

**Voilà bonne lecture (après vous avoir bien saoulés…. :D) !**

Ils avaient accosté sur une île au climat tropical et la plage fut naturellement le cadre idéal pour une fête en bonne et due forme. Ils avaient tous décidés de dormir à la belle étoile et donc (suite logique des choses pour Luffy) de faire un feu de camp sur la plage. Tout le monde riait et plaisantait, buvait, mangeait les plats délicieux de Sanji.

« Et voilà le dessert ! »

Il était arrivé de la cuisine du bateau avec une plâtrée de petits gâteaux en sifflotant.

« Chouette Sanji ! Ça a l'air trop bon ! »

Luffy s'était précipité vers son cuisinier avec l'intention d'en rafler une bonne partie, mais il fut interrompu par un coup de pied en pleine tête, qui l'envoya valser dans le sable.

« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières, moi ! Attends avant de manger, morfale ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça a l'air bon ! » demanda Nami

« Ca ma Nami-chérie, c'est un gâteau spécialement pour vous, mes deux déesses ! Il s'appelle _le tourment d'amour_ et est à la noix de coco ! J'ai profité des cocotiers qui longent la plage pour vous le faire ! »

Sanji avait dit ça en se tortillant, avant de se prendre une bonne volée par la rouquine.

« Nami-chérie ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Celle-ci se tenait devant lui, le regard vitreux.

« Arrête d'être con avec tes noms débiles ! Le tourment d'amour ! Non mais franchement ! Mon petit Sanji, tu atteins des sommets ! »

« Mais, Nami-chérie, c'est son vrai nom ! »

« Ouais c'est ça mon cul ! »

Sanji plus que choqué par la grossièreté de la navigatrice qui, visiblement, avait trop bu, s'exclama :

« Nami-chérie ! »

Un éclat de rire retentit et Sanji changea d'expression, l'air furieux.

« Qu'est-ce t'a le marimo ? Tu me cherche ? »

Zoro ne pouvait répondre, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle entre deux éclats de rire.

« Essaye de respirer, tu vas faire de la photosynthèse sinon ! »

La phrase du cuisinier eut l'effet, escompté. Zoro cessa de rire et son regard devint froid.

« Un problème la carpette ? Je m'étale pas devant une gonzesse, moi ! »

« Je t'interdis de… »

« Y'EN A MARRE ! »

Zoro et Sanji furent projeté à terre par un capitaine affamé, donc en colère. Heureusement, Robin avait eu le réflexe d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour rattraper les gâteaux.

« Sanji. »

Le ton était froid, sans appel. Une voix étrangement apeurée lui répondit :

« Oui , capitaine ? »

« Tu vas nous servir ton putain de gâteau oui ou merde ?! J'AI FAIM ! »

La réaction de Luffy, décida tout le monde. L'alcool a un effet débrideur, c'est bien connu et tout le monde était dans un état plus ou moins important d'ébriété. On se mit donc d'accord pour servir le gâteau puis, tout le monde irait se coucher.

Une fois que les ronflements délicats de ses camarades résonnèrent dans le calme chaud de la nuit, notre blond préféré décida d'aller faire la vaisselle dans le bateau. Mais des sons étouffés l'interpellèrent. Il décida d'en découvrir l'origine et s'avança sous les cocotiers, d'où le son partait. Ce qu'il découvrit le laissa sans voix.

Zoro se masturbait au pied d'un arbre, le pantalon baissé. Il gémissait, avait les joues rouges et semblait dans un état second. Puis il remarqua la présence du cuistot et sursauta violemment, horrifié et les insultes bloquées dans sa gorge.

Sanji, lui se sentait durcir un peu plus au fur et à mesure qu'il le détaillait. Il eut envie de tenter une petite expérience inédite. Il s'approcha du bretteur trop choqué pour réagir et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il murmura sensuellement à son oreille :

« Bah alors, Marimo, on a trop chaud ? C'est la chaleur qui te fait cet effet ? Le rhum ? Ou… »

Le visage du cuisinier s'illumina dans un sourire pervers. Il prononça lentement trois petits mots qui firent frémir le second :

« Le tourment d'amour ? »

Zoro ne put prononcer un mot de plus, trop choqué de sa situation honteuse pour réagir. Sanji caressa son torse sensuellement.

« Je pensais pas que le gingembre que j'ai mis pour pimenter le gâteau te faisait cet effet…Ou alors c'est le coco ? »

Le bretteur, dans un état second soupirait sous les caresses du blond.

« A mon avis le rhum y est aussi pour quelque-chose…. »

Il dénoua sa cravate.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… »

Il attacha les poignets de Zoro avec cette dernière.

« Et je compte bien en profiter… »

Il s'assit de tout son poids sur les jambes du bretteur pour être sûr qu'il ne bouge pas. Le marimo, horrifié, le regarda faire impuissant. En effet, l'alcool mélangé au gingembre avait rendu son corps hors de contrôle, et son esprit y assistait, comme emprisonné par les liens du rhum. Sanji, repris ses caresses sur son corps et le bretteur gémit, comme électrisé parce-que le cuisinier lui faisait subir. Ce dernier excité par cette vision donna un baiser sauvage au second. Zoro arrêta définitivement de réfléchir, lorsque le blondinet rajouta à sa torture un délicieux frotti-frotta de sexes durs, l'un prisonnier d'un désagréable tissu, l'autre libre et désinhibé. Le marimo en voulait plus, il voulait se faire prendre par le cuisinier. Ce frottement langoureux, cette langue qui lui faisait voir des étoiles était une torture. Il détacha ses lèvres de Sanji et ouvrit une bouche pâteuse.

« Sourcils en vrille… Plus ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur les bonnes manières ? »

« S'il te plaît… »

Avoir la tête d'algue docile en dessous de lui, voilà qui n'était pas banal. Il comptait bien en profiter. Il mit la main sur sa queue dure. Zoro gémit bruyamment de plaisir, les yeux vitreux.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

S'en était trop pour le second, qui abandonna toute résistance belliqueuse.

« Oh ! Sanji prends-moi ! Je te veux en moi !»

Le cuisinier perdit aussi le contrôle. Il voulait faire languir encore un peu le bretteur, mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop excitant. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite. Il débarrassa Zoro de son pantalon et de son boxer pour de bon. Ses doigts allèrent se perdre entre les cuisses brulantes du marimo soumis. Ce dernier en sentant des doigts s'insinuer dans son intimité, gémit de plaisir et de gêne. Sanji sourit.

« Sensible. »

Un autre gémissement lui répondit. Le blond décida qu'il était assez préparé comme ça. Il se débarrassa de son propre pantalon. Zoro frissonna d'impatience à la vue de la nudité de Sanji. Ce dernier combla ses désirs en soulevant le bretteur et en l'asseyant sur lui. Sa virilité alla se perdre au plus profond du vert. La bouche de celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, tandis que ces yeux s'agrandissaient. Sanji avait tapé sans faire exprès en plein sur sa prostate.

Le cuisinier crut qu'il avait mal et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Le bretteur s'accrocha à lui et gémit, les yeux suppliants et larmoyants :

« Bouge…. »

Sanji ne se fit pas prier. Il saisit les hanches de Zoro et lui fit subir un va-et-vient infernal, ses fesses rebondissant sur les cuisses blanches du cuisinier. Le bretteur n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop. Trop de plaisir, trop de vapeurs d'alcool, trop de mouvements. Il se mit à crier son plaisir à l'île entière avant de jouir sur les abdominaux de son tortionnaire. Ce dernier sentant l'intimité du second se resserrer autour de lui, jouit à son tour en fermant les yeux.

Leurs souffles hiératiques finirent par se calmer et Sanji se retira, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il avait fait. Zoro n'avait pas dégrisé. Il s'était carrément endormi. Le cuisinier, prit de pitié à l'idée que les autres le découvrent dans cet état, le rhabilla et le transporta tant bien que mal jusqu'au campement où il le laissa finir de cuver son rhum. Il alla faire sa vaisselle sur le bateau et s'endormit à son tour, épuisé mais content.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se leva dans l'après-midi, avec une sérieuse gueule de bois. Sanji, lui était levé depuis longtemps, n'ayant presque pas bu d'alcool hier soir. Il avait fait le petit-déjeuner.

Zoro, lui, se demandait bien pourquoi il avait si mal aux fesses. C'était une douleur qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Aussi, il se questionner sur ce qu'il avait fait hier soir.

Sanji, voyant le regard perdu du bretteur, s'approcha de lui pour lui donner sa part.

« Tiens marimo. »

« T'as refait tes trucs ? Pourquoi ils sont noirs ? »

« Ce sont des tourments d'amour, tête d'algue et ils sont au chocolat avec un peu de gingembre….J'ai fait ceux-là rien que pour toi… »

Sanji avait dit cela dans un sourire étrange et le bretteur prit peur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le cuisinier s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Parce-que le coco avait l'air de te _tourmenter_ hier soir, alors…j'ai changé la recette. Je ne voudrais pas que tu soit malade à cause de moi. »

Ce disant, il s'en alla en lui mettant une claque bien senti sur son postérieur. Zoro grimaça de douleur mais ne dit rien pour une fois. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment…

**Voilà voilà ^^**

**Bon c'est peut-être un peu flou, j'ai pas corrigé le texte de façon très sérieuse. **

**Comme j'ai la flemme, je poste :D**

**Reviews ? Gentilles, hein ? Soyez indulgentes, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…. **


End file.
